


Freedom to Kneel

by Meitswhatever, nonamenuisance



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dominant Hange Zoë, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Femdom, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meitswhatever/pseuds/Meitswhatever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamenuisance/pseuds/nonamenuisance
Summary: A submissive is an individual.  He is completely free.  What a Dominant Woman values most is that with that freedom, of all the things he can do, he chooses to kneel before Her.





	1. Fitzpleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I want to apologize to my nana for writing this. She would be so disappointed in me...
> 
> Secondly, hello Levihan fans! I had this idea and couldn't focus on anything else... If you read my other Levihan stories, I promise I'll get more out for those soon. But I'd been stuck in a no-writing rut for the past couple of months, and this was the perfect way to kickstart myself out of it. 
> 
> Just in advance, please forgive me for the smut (when it comes in). I've never written anything explicit before. Regardless, there's no smut in this chapter. BDSM relationships are much more broad than simply kinky sex, and while that will definitely be included in this fic, it isn't the main focus.
> 
> Also, quick definitions for those unused to BDSM:  
> Domme is the feminine version of Dom.  
> Shibari is a Japanese form of artistic rope bondage, and has become more prevalent in western bondage.  
> TPE stands for Total Power Exchange, or a lifestyle, or 24/7 D/s relationship.  
> And I think that's all from this chapter? If you've got any questions, feel free to ask. Granted: I might not have answers lol.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I receive monetary profit from this story. This should in no way be used as a guide for Safe Sane and Consensual kink play, as it is purely intended to be a work of fiction.)

_Tall woman, pull the pylons down_  
And wrap them around the necks  
Of all the feckless men that queue to be the next. 

_Fitzpleasure – Alt-J – An Awesome Wave_

Levi heard about Hanji first through word of mouth. He had just moved to Trost and begun to get involved in the local Kink community. His first real introduction to the Doms and subs of Trost came through a play party at Trost Dungeon. At the front, he’d been given three color-coded wristbands; white, meaning he was a sub; blue, meaning he was heterosexual; and red, showing he did not want to play and was simply there to observe.

He’d immediately been cornered by a blonde woman wearing gray and blue bands. As she’d introduced herself, he had been distracted by attempting to remember the band meanings. Blue, so she was interested in men, and gray meant she was a switch—could play either Domme or sub. 

“My name’s Nanaba! I haven’t seen you around before. You new to the community?” She asked him, casually leaning against the bar, waving a hand to the bartender. Two beers were slid towards her, and she passed one to him.

“Alcohol at a party like this? Seems a little dangerous,” Levi remarked. He looked around at the people in various states of undress, parading ‘round the room, several leading others by handcuffs or collars and leashes. A thin blond boy near them was bent over the lap of a much larger man as he received a hard spanking.

Nanaba grinned. “Nah, it’s non-alcoholic. We’ll serve any cocktail you can think of, but none’ll get you drunk.” 

Levi’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“It’s still got that sexy, adult sort of vibe to it, you know? Helps with the atmosphere, and brings in a bit more funds.” She explained.

“Ah.” He waited a moment before realizing he hadn’t introduced himself. “I’m Levi.”

“Nice to meet you! If you don’t mind my asking, you’re not playing tonight?”

Reading his look of annoyance, she continued before he could make a sarcastic reply. “I’m not hitting on you—I can see you’re not playing tonight.” She nodded down at his red wristband. “Just wondering why. I’m married to the owner Do you have a problem with our facilities? If you’re just new to the community, we host quite a few classes you could take to learn more.”

Levi nodded in understanding. “I’ve been a sub for,” he paused, thinking. “Three years now? I’m new to the city though, so I figured I’d get a handle on what the community here’s like before participating.”

She nodded in understanding. “Is there something you’re looking for from the community here?”

After a minute of silence, Levi answered. “Well, I’m interested in moving into a 24/7 relationship. My previous Domme said I was a little too eager for episodic BDSM.”

“Ah lifestyle, huh? Well,” Nanaba surveyed the room. “Hmm. None of the lifestyle Dommes I see here tonight are wanting another submissive. But—” her eyes sparkled “a friend of mine is actually looking for another sub.”

“Yeah? Tell me about her?” Levi sipped at his beer and turned to face Nanaba more directly.

A scream pierced the air. Turning towards the sound, he saw a messy-haired young man tied to one of the Saint Andrew’s Crosses along the back wall, angry red lines marking up the whole expanse of his bared back. A tall Japanese woman stood behind him, holding a flogger and wearing heels so spiked they looked deadly.

“Oh, that’s Eren. He’s a bit of a screamer.” Nanaba chuckled. “And that’s Lady Mikasa. She’s basically become a rite of passage for the subs in the Trost community. Nobody can bring pain like Lady Mikasa. Anyway, my friend, Mistress Hanji. I can help y’all exchange information if you want. She’s a good Domme, but also a good woman. She’ll want to have a month-long contract with you, after which she’ll terminate it and then you both can talk equally about whether you want to continue with the relationship or not. If you do, she’ll draft a new contract, and if not, you live with her for as long as you need to before getting your own place.”

“That’d be good, cause currently I’m living out of a hotel. I hate house hunting.”

Nanaba laughed and fished through her pockets for a sticky note pad before leaning over the bar. “Hey Mike baby, gimme a pen?” Once the large bartender handed her one with a wink, she turned back to Levi. “Here, write your name and number down, along with how long you’ve been into BDSM and how many previous Dommes you’ve had, then I’ll give Hanji a call.”

Levi complied quickly. He hadn’t expected for any of this to happen tonight, but even though it was all moving along rapidly, it wasn’t stressing him out nearly as much as he had during his previous meeting of other Dommes. He hadn’t bothered saying anything to Nanaba, but Lady Mikasa was his cousin. Before he moved here, he’d asked her about how the community was, and her opinion on the Dommes in it. She’d said she was very happy with it; loved the people involved—particularly Nanaba and her husband Mike, and had even recommended Mistress Hanji to him as well. He was still cautious of course, but he was not wary.

He finished writing, peeled off the sticky note, and handed it to Nanaba. She grinned and walked away, pulling out her phone as she went.

Levi took his time alone to watch the crowd. Mikasa had stopped whipping the screamer, Eren was it? and was now sitting with his head in her lap, playing gently with his hair. The blond twink who’d been getting spanked was now modeling an intricate series of knots that extended from his wrists to his elbows, keeping them firmly tied behind his back, in a shibari demonstration of sorts.

The room itself was large and well lit although the walls were painted black, and the floor was concrete, for ease of cleaning up messes. Sexual acts were not allowed during a play party, but messes were still easily made, especially by those into watersports or scat play. Levi’s lip curled a bit at the thought. When he had registered and received his wristbands, he’d been told that there were private rooms available to rent, and appointments could be booked with the various pro Dominants and pro submissives on staff, although if any intercourse was wanted, then he’d have to bring his own partner to avoid potential prostitution charges.

Nanaba returned faster than he’d been expecting. “Hanji wants to meet you. She was really excited actually. She wanted me to ask if you could meet tonight. Apparently she’s going overseas for work next week and would like to get this firmed up beforehand.”

Levi’s mind blanked out for a moment, but he nodded. 

“Wonderful!” Nanaba clapped her hands, before firing off a rapid text. Her phone pinged in an almost instant reply. “Hanji says she sent a car to pick you up.”

“Wow.”

Nanaba blushed a bit. “It’s happening fast, is it? Don’t worry; Hanji is wonderful. She was my Domme for a little while, before I married this lug.” She gestured to Mike the bartender, who had somehow—despite his large size—managed to silently walk up behind them to listen.

“Hello,” Mike stuck out his hand for a shake. 

“Nice to meet you. So you—” Levi was cut off when Mike took a loud sniff, his wispy moustache twitching.

“You and Hanji will get along just fine.” He said gravely, before turning to leave as silently as he came.

Levi must have made a face, because Nanaba waved him off and explained. “He’s a bit of an odd bird, but I love him.” She smiled after him for a moment.

“Hey though, we’d better get you out front! Hanji’s car should be here soon.” She gestured for him to walk towards the door and followed behind. 

“Anything I should know beforehand?” Levi asked.

“Well, Hanji has developed a bit of a reputation among the community; her nickname is Ms. Hyde.” Nanaba chuckled darkly. “She’s not overly violent or abusive, by any means. It’s just that, well, sometimes a switch will flip in her head and she’ll become someone completely different. You’ll see.” She smirked.

“Great, how reassuring.” Levi said dryly. 

“Nah, don’t be worried. She’s gonna love you.”

They’d reached the front doors now, right as a well-dressed young woman was coming in.

“Hey Petra! How are you?” Nanaba rushed forward and embraced the woman.

“Doing well, thanks. Been pretty busy packing and things, but Hanji helped me find a place so that’s done at least! Is this Levi?” She asked, peering around Nanaba’s shoulder.

“Yep! Hanji’s new toy! Don’t try to scare him…”

“Will do! Come on, Levi. Hanji doesn’t want to be kept waiting. She been rather tired recently.”

And that was how Levi wound up riding along in a bright red Camaro as Petra sped towards what he would later come to realize was the nicest neighborhood in Trost.

After silence reigned supreme for a while, Levi turned to Petra. “So are you one of Hanji’s subs?”

Petra chuckled. “Nope, not anymore. I was up until two weeks ago. I had approached Mistress Hanji about letting me submit for her because I’ve got my own sub who wants a lifestyle D/s relationship. Figured I’d learn from one of the best around, right?” She glanced at him with a grin.

“So you’re a… switch?” 

“Nope again. I’m a Domme. I loved the idea of having a 24/7 TPE with Oluo too—that’s my sub—but I wasn’t really sure how to go about it. So I subbed for Hanji for a month.”

“Huh. That’s admirable.” Levi turned to look out the window and was stunned by the sizes of the houses around them.

Petra noticed his attention shift. “Hanji’s a scientist. A very prominent one. She tried to explain what exactly she does at one point, but all I got was that it involves genetics.”

Levi hummed in understanding.

Before he could ask anything else, Petra turned into a driveway leading up to a brick mansion. “Just one last thing, Hanji likes to be called Ma’am. But, that’ll be clear in your contract; if you make one today, that is. If either one of you think this won’t work out, I’ll drive you back to Trost Dungeon, ok?”

“Sure thing.”

Petra parked and walked him up to the imposing front door, unlocking it with a key she’d had tucked into her jeans. “Come on, I’ll get you set up in the living room.”

The house was just as large inside, with a rather open floor plan. The living room was furnished with black leather sofas, and a glass coffee table littered with books whose titles were in German. There was a large flat screen mounted above the gas fireplace. 

“You sit down, and Hanji’ll be with you in a minute.” Petra walked off before he could reply. 

He busied himself with looking at the books, and after shifting a few spotted one in English. _Copenhagen_. He read the back briefly, not really taking in anything aside from ‘play’ and ‘nuclear science.’ Was Hanji a genius of some sort? A little thrill went through him at that. Levi had always loved intelligent women.

A loud laugh sounded from the sofa across from him. He looked up, startled. Casually seated in front of him was a woman, tall, with a mussed brown bun and large, thick-rimmed glasses. Her eyes sparkled a bit in mischief. She was dressed in a crisp black blazer, a white button-down, and ripped black skinny jeans.

“Did I startle you?” She asked, grinning widely. “I’m Mistress Hanji.”

“Um,” Levi tried to compose himself quickly, and set the book back where he’d found it. “Just a little bit, Ma’am. I didn’t’ hear you come in.”

“Well, I did call you a few times. You looked a little lost in thought though.” Her smile melted instantly, leaving no trace of the previous laughter in her eyes. “So, you’re Levi? Nanaba tells me we’ll get along well.”

“Yes, Ma’am. She told me the same thing.” 

Hanji hummed. “How long have you been into D/s?”

“A few years now.”

“Mind if I ask you how you got into it?” She leaned forward a bit.

“Well, I’m not really sure exactly. I stumbled across a few things relating to it online and found it interesting, so I started reading about it and eventually tried going to a Dungeon, and… I realized I loved it.” He paused. “How about yourself?”

“I got into this on accident actually.” Hanji’s grin came back. “Let’s just say I walked in on my friend as he was bound and gagged.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “That must have been awkward.”

“Most definitely,” She laughed, before turning serious again. “I’m a little pressed for time at the moment, so let’s just get down to business. If I ask anything too invasive, don’t worry about answering; it won’t affect my judgment. Have you only ever been a sub since you joined?”

“Yes Ma’am, I have.”

“How many Dommes have you had?”

“A number of casuals, but only two serious Dommes.” Levi shifted a little on the sofa. It was firmer than it had looked when he’d first sat.

“What went wrong?”

Levi blinked, not expecting that. He rubbed his hands together in what was a nervous tic. Hanji had a sort of unpredictable air around her. “Both were only episodic. The first, I was with for three months until her husband and I found out about each other. Apparently she was doing everything behind his back, so I ended that there. The second, well. She said I was too eager, and recommended I tried to find a 24/7 Domme.”

Hanji simply nodded before reaching for the stack of papers next to her. “I’m sure you’re familiar with contracts?” She asked, extending the papers towards him. “You’ll be living with me for the duration, so I want everything to be perfectly clear beforehand.”

He took the stack from her and nodded in return before looking down and beginning to read.

_**The Contract** _

_This Contract establishes the relationship of Dominance and submission between Hanji Zoë and __________. It is not legal binding._

_The purpose of this Contract is to make clear the duties, rights and obligations of both the submissive, ______________, and the Dominant, Mistress Hanji Zoë. From the date of signing, this contract will be in full effect until the dates of __/__/__. This relationship must be entered voluntarily._

_Either party may decide to change this contract. In the event of a change, the present contract must be terminated before above parties come together and discuss the change._

_This contract may be broken verbally at any time by either party. While a specific reason for termination is not required, any and all reasons, however small, must be shared. Those reasons shall be accepted by the other party without argument, and the Contract shall be rendered void._

_Hereafter, the parties shall be referred to the ‘Domme’ (stylization: capitalized) and the ‘sub’ (stylization: lower-case)._

Levi looked up in curiosity. “Why does it become void before any changes can be made?”

“That way, there are no dynamics between us when we create a new contract. It will be how things are now; no Domme, no sub. Just Hanji and Levi—equals, in every way.” She smiled.

Levi hummed.

_**The Relationship** _

_Dominance and submission as a whole is both a behavior and an expectation which involves the giving—by the sub to the Domme—complete control over them. The relationship outlined in this contract is for that of a lifestyle (or, 24/7) Domme/sub. It shall exist both in the bedroom, and extend to all other parts of life, as is within the limits and constrains of this Contract._

_The sub is the one who gives consent for the Domme to do as She wishes to them. They wish to maximize their Domme’s pleasure, happiness, and well-being._

_The Domme is the one who dominates for order and control. Her goal is to help Her partner find and achieve pleasure through submission._

_The Domme/sub relationship is designed for both parties to take innocent and erotic pleasure through it. Though obedience and submission to the Domme is mandatory, the safety (both physical and psychological) of both parties are priority._

_There will be three words (known as ‘safe words’) that will trump any authority. Either party may call a safe word at any point, at which there will be a moment of ‘free speech’, to explain what the problem is._

_The words are:_

_‘Green’: everything is fine, and the act may continue._

_‘Yellow’: everything must come to a pause. Something is wrong._

_‘Red’: consent is removed. Cease all action._

_A violation of the safe words will call for an immediate termination of this Contract._

_**The Role of the submissive / Expectations of the submissive** _

_A submissive partner is not the same as a bottom or a slave._

_The submissive is the member who takes the role of being obedient in a relationship of Dominance and submission. They willingly give power over themselves to the Domme and seek to please the Domme. They can expect to be subjected to acts of servitude, in all forms. The sub agrees to submit to the Domme's every desire, as the sub belongs to the Domme. The sub will keep themselves and their bodies ready for the Domme at all times._

_Sexual activity with anyone other than the Domme is not allowed._

_During their stay, the sub is free to pursue paid occupation, volunteering jobs, and education. They are entitled to the time needed for those events, as well as all of their salary.  
If the Contract is terminated and there are no plans to draft a new one, the sub can expect the Domme to house them for a minimum of 30 days if they have nowhere else to go. At this point, the ex-submissive may request help finding a place from the ex-Domme. The ex-Domme will comply._

_**Right, Duties, and Obligations of the submissive** _

_A. I promise to obey the will of Mistress Hanji in all things. I understand that Her decisions will be made with the ultimate care and thoughtfulness for my well being mentally, physically and emotionally, the decisions She makes will be made sober, and they will allow me to maintain my career and my business._

_B. I promise to conduct myself with the utmost respect for Mistress Hanji. I will address Her as ‘Ma’am’, unless it would be indiscreet to do so; in which case, I will use the Her name._

_C. I will act in a manner that will make Her proud to have me at Her side. I will do nothing to bring unwanted attention to myself from others or embarrass you. I only seek your attention and praise._

_D. I understand that, above all else, it is my duty to please Ma’am and I promise I will endeavor to do so. I will speak respectfully and truthfully, conduct my tasks quickly and efficiently, and see to my Ma’am’s every need. These needs may be social, sexual, emotional, domestic, or of any other sort._

_E. I understand that I am to serve at Ma’am’s pleasure at all times, whether or not we are physically together._

_F. I will have my phone with me at all times, charged and in good working order. I will answer my phone when Ma’am call. If I am unable to answer, I must call at my earliest convenience with a good explanation as to why I did not answer. Whether my reason for not answering is good or not will be at Ma’am’s discretion._

_G. I understand that Ma’am does not feel the need to micro manage me. She believes me to be an adult. I am to know my duties and responsibilities. I am to execute them without reminder. Ma’am is not my babysitter._

_H. In the event that I am to make a decision without the ability to consult Ma’am, I am to consider all options and make the decision that I feel would best serve Her and my commitment to this relationship._

_I. I understand Ma’am’s reliance on safewords obligates me to use them and I promise to do so. I will use a safeword when necessary. I will not use a safeword unnecessarily. I will respect any safewords that Ma’am might say._

_J. I am to give myself freely to Ma’am. In doing so, I am to be open and honest about my wants and needs, to let go of any negative or self destructive thoughts and behaviors, and be secure in the ability of Ma’am to make me feel safe in expressing these things to Her._

_K. I am free to ask any questions that I have. I have a right to an answer from Ma’am. She will always answer me, taking my feelings and concerns into consideration._

_**Rules and Protocols for the submissive** _

_1) Out in public, the sub will stay within eye contact of the Domme at all times. If the sub feels they must separate myself for a moment, the sub must ask permission and provide an explanation._

_2) The sub shall submit themselves to the Domme’s pleasure, well-being, and enjoyment._

_3) If the sub’s phone rings, they may answer it. If the Domme asks, the Sub will tell Her who they are talking to or texting._

_4) The sub must request permission for any activity, aside from what is necessary for their work (volunteer or paid) or formal education, which they want to do outside of the household. The Domme will grant permission at She sees fit._

_5) The sub shall be in charge of preparing all meals, and maintaining order in the home through cleaning._

_6) The sub must keep themselves physically ready for Her at all times. They will keep all body hair in order, and pubic hair trimmed at the minimum. They will shower or bathe at least once a day. The sub must keep themselves mentally ready for Her at all times. They will always be willing to learn how to better themselves for Her enjoyment. The sub must keep themselves spiritually ready for Her at all times by not allowing any doubts or other negative emotions to build up. The sub understands that they may confide and speak of any worries or fears in Her, without fear of punishment or retribution of any kind._

_7) The sub understands that they have the right to cry, scream, or beg, in both pain and/or pleasure, but accepts the fact that the Domme may choose to ignore them. Further, the sub accepts that if the Domme tires of my noises, She may gag me or demand my silence._

_8) The sub vows to conceal nothing and to never lie to Her._

_**The Role of Dominance / Expectations of the Dominant** _

_A Dominant is not the same as a Top or Master._

_A Dominant is the member who takes the role of being controlling in a relationship of Dominance and submission. They take the active role of owning the sub, and give duties to the sub. The Domme wishes to help the sub find pleasure in their submission, and wishes to help correct the attitude and habits of the sub, so that they may further work in harmony. It is a Domme's duty to correct a faulty sub, punish an out of line sub, and reward a pleasurable sub._

_The Domme will not have sexual relations with anyone but Her submissive._

_For the safety of Her submissive, the Domme may not engage in sexual activity while intoxicated, nor will She be allowed to engage in any activity that may be dangerous for Her partner during that time due to intoxication._

_If the Contract is terminated and there are no plans to draft a new one, the Domme must offer the sub a minimum of thirty days of food and shelter if they have nowhere else to go. If the ex-submissive requests help to find a new place, the ex-Domme must comply._

_**Rights, Duties, and Obligations of the Dominant** _

_A. I promise to care for and cherish my sub. I will help them, them teach and guide them, show them their limits and take them beyond them. I have the right to use their body so long as I do not damage them, inflict lasting injury or harm them mentally. I have the ability to use them as a servant, have them tend to my whims and needs and I will do so. I will use implements and tools on them for my own pleasure, I will bind them and restrain them if I desire, and I will have them sexually._

_B. I will help them find pleasure in submission, and I will make sure that they know when they have pleased me. I will reward and punish them for their efforts and failures, but I will take the time to hear their thoughts and nurture them._

_C. My sub is a precious thing to me, and I seek to make them strong and powerful. I will not interfere with their work, nor will I make unreasonable demands upon their time. I am aware that they may dislike some of my choices, and I know that my word is the final authority in all matters. I will, however, listen to their opinions and thoughts with respect and I will consider their opinions. Their needs outweigh Their preferences, and it is my duty to ensure they understand that. I will set a routine and rules for my sub, and I will let them know what the punishments are for infractions. It is my duty to be constant for them, and to be reliable, sober and caring. I will respect the list of my subs preferences, and discuss them with them._

_**Rules and Protocols of the Dominant** _

_1) The Domme vows to take full responsibility for the sub, and secure their needs. This includes providing food, water, shelter, as well as emotional support, direction, and guidance._

_2) The Domme will allow the sub to confide in Her their fears and worries. The Domme will enrich their life through Her Domination._

_3) The Dom will establish a clear set of rules that are easy to understand and firm. The Domme understand that Her sub’s failure may come from a miscommunication error on Her part._

_4) The Domme will take into respect the rules of life and society when interacting with Her sub._

_5) While Her sub is only an object to Her, they are Her most prized possession and She shall treat them honorably in all ways._

_6) When protocols are broken, punishment will be given by the Domme as She sees fit. Punishment will be given within 24 hours of the infraction or the punishment is waived. The Domme shall be responsible, and not discipline the sub for foolish reasons._

_7) The Domme will gift Her sub “free periods” in which they may express themselves openly and freely, with no fear of punishments. A sub is free to request a free period._

_8) The Domme will respect any and all safewords the sub may call, regardless of the situation. The Domme will use a safeword when necessary, and shall not use them meaninglessly._

_**Correction, Punishment, and Rewards** _

_Correction: A correction is usually a verbal remark, possibly paired with either words of encouragement or a threat of disappointment depending on the context of individual occurrences. For small corrections, it may be also accompanied by a quick spanking or lecture._

_Punishment: Punishment is not the same as Correction. Where Correction is for occasional and unintentional failures, Punishment is for either failures done on-purpose, done repeatedly, or are very severe. Punishment will not be a pleasurable activity. If the Domme finds the punishment of Her sub to be pleasurable, then the Domme may be more willing to punish and less willing to understand. If the sub finds the punishment given to them by their Domme to be pleasurable, the sub will be more willing to break rules for those punishments. It is for that reason that punishment is not to be enjoyed by either party. Possible punishments include: Being forced to stand in a corner, more tasks or work, being confined to the 'dark room', or anything else the Domme wishes._

_Rewards: To complete a complicated task or to have a record of excellence is worthy of rewards. Rewards can include jewelry, trinkets, a night out, a dinner date, free time, or a possible request of any kind._

_Limitations of the Contract_

_All actions by the sub are limited to safe words. All actions and orders by the Domme are limited to safe words. At no point may the Domme inflict any serious damage or permanent bodily harm to the sub. This includes any act which draws blood, causes a loss of circulation, causes a loss of consciousness, cutting or pulling of the sub's hair without permission, leaving visible marks outside of normal public or work clothing (this does not include bathing suits, unless the sub is a lifeguard or such). In terms of administering pain, only basic spanking and whipping is allowed in this contact. In terms of bondage, only basic bondage is allowed in this contact. No humiliation (physical or verbal) is allowed in this contact._

_**Signatures** _

_By signing, each party agrees that they have read and understood this Contract, and affirm that they are entering into it of their own free will. They vow to uphold all details specified in this Contract to the best of their abilities._

_The sub’s Signature: _____________

_The Domme’s Signature: Hanji Zoë_

Levi looked up to see Hanji eye-fucking him. 

“Do you have any questions or reservations about this?” She asked, expression only darkening.

Levi swallowed thickly. “No, Ma’am.”

“Very well then. You can go ahead and sign. This contract will last for a month from today. After that, we can talk about extending it if you wish, and look over any changes either of us might want to make. This is just a basic contract. If we both decide to continue after this trial month, then we can customize this any way we please.” She handed him a black fountain pen.

Levi signed his name with a flourish above his Domme’s.


	2. Mz. Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with two chapters, this has become the second longest thing I've written. Oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope none of you lovely readers are geneticists cause I read a Wikipedia article and ran with it.

_Better beware I go bump in the night,_  
_Devil-may-care with a lust for life,_  
_And I know you,_  
_Can’t resist this_  
_You know you_  
_Are so addicted._  
_Boy you better run for your life!_

_Mz. Hyde – Halestorm – The Strange Case Of…_

 

As soon as Levi signed, Hanji stood.

“Unfortunately, I have a conference call I need to be on in about…” she checked her watch. “Five minutes ago. Whoops. Anyway, I asked Petra if she’d help you get settled this week since she’ll be continuing to live with us until next Friday. It’s not too late tonight yet. If she doesn’t mind, see if she’ll take you to get your things.”

Hanji gave Levi one last smile before turning and leaving. Petra poked her head in immediately after. “So? You staying?” 

Levi nodded. “What time is it? Mistress Hanji said you might be able to take me to get my stuff from the place I’d been staying previously.”

“It’s almost 10:30pm. The earliest we’d be back would be midnight, if you don’t take longer than 30 minutes to pack up. If you can do that, I can take you, yeah. Otherwise, we can run there bright and early tomorrow morning.” She chewed her lower lip in thought.

“I’m living out of a suitcase, so I don’t have to pack a thing.”

“Perfect!” She clapped. “Let’s get going then.”

They were silent as they went to Levi’s hotel, the only noise being the twangy country music coming from the radio, and once they arrived it did indeed only take Levi a moment to grab his things and check out. 

“You travel light, huh?” Petra remarked, watching him load his one large suitcase and small toiletries bag into the trunk of her Camaro. “That’s everything?”

“Yeah, that’s it,” he replied rather sharply, hoping Petra would take the hint and not pry any further.

She did thankfully, and once they were back in the car, he tried to strike up another conversation.

“I heard Mistress Hanji had a nickname in the community?” 

“Really?” Petra turned to him wide-eyed. “I hadn’t heard. What was it?”

“Ms. Hyde?” 

Petra let out a loud laugh. “That’s perfect!” She cried, wiping a pretend tear from her eyes.

“What’s it mean?” Levi was a little irritated that no one would tell him.

“Nothing, really. She’s just… Hanji’s a rather relaxed Domme; not very many rules, you see? But the rules she does make are serious. If you break one, then she’ll come down on you like a ton of bricks. Her mood changes quick too.”

Casting a quick glance at Levi, she continued. “Hanji won’t set you up to fail though. She doesn’t like punishing her subs. She just expects perfection from everyone around her, herself included. She works herself to the bone. Make sure she gets enough sleep, ok? She’ll say she isn’t tired, but don’t you believe a word of it.”

Levi nodded silently before bringing up another subject that had been on his mind. “You’re moving out in a week, right?”

Her face brightened. “I am! My sub, Oluo and I, are getting an apartment. We close on Thursday, so we’re super excited!” She continued to regale Levi with story after story of Oluo, about how he’d bake in the evenings because the smell of cookies helps him sleep, how he makes the worst jokes on the planet but Petra can’t help but laugh because of how much he enjoys them. By the time they made it back to the mansion, Levi felt like he knew far too much about this Oluo, although he did find it sweet how clearly enamored they were with each other.

Once he retrieved all his worldly possessions from the trunk, Petra led him inside again and up a set of stairs he had not noticed earlier. They went through several winding hallways, past room after room, until Levi was thoroughly lost. Petra finally opened a door that looked identical to all the previous doors, announcing it would be his room during his stay with Hanji. 

It was simple yet tastefully decorated, with a large window overlooking the back yard. The bed was large, but not oversized, and covered in a fluffy sky-blue comforter and silver decorative pillows. The walls were a soft gray, and the carpet a light cream. There was a dresser, an end table, and a desk as well—all painted the same shade of charcoal. There was a door off to one side, presumably leading towards a bathroom.

“I’ll leave you to unpack and get settled in.” She muffled a yawn with her fist and checked her phone for the time again. “Actually, it’s late. I’m gonna go hit the hay. You’ll get a proper tour in the morning though. Goodnight, Levi.” Before he could reply, she was gone.

Levi looked around, feeling rather overwhelmed. Everything, while it did not feel rushed as it happened, suddenly hit him with a strength that left him reeling. He didn’t regret any of his decisions per se—he didn’t believe in regret—but if he was reading the past six hours of his life as if in a book instead of actually living them, he would question the sanity of the main character.

After staring into space for a few moments he finally moved to unpack. Petra was right in that he truly did not have many worldly possessions. His wardrobe was simple, but put together in such a way that he always looked nice. Every item matched with every other item, too, so he didn’t have to stress about finding the perfect pants to go with a shirt—not that he had to go into an office that often. Speaking of, he decided to check his work email after he finished storing his clothes in the dresser. 

He dug out his laptop and tossed it onto the bed, crawling on after it and sitting cross-legged atop the bed sheets. He opened it up and the screen brightened immediately. After logging in, he realized that he didn’t have the Wi-Fi password. Frowning to himself, he synced up with his phone’s hot spot and proceeded to load his email. 

There wasn’t much; a reminder from his boss about the meeting taking place on the upcoming Friday, a manuscript for an author’s newest book for him to look through, and company spam.

Not seeing anything urgent, and after a quick glance at the time, Levi decided to check his Pinterest feed. There were a lot of good recipes he’d found on there and looking for new ones always managed to calm him down; he was in need of that, especially considering that by this point it was well past 1am, and there was no possibility of him sleeping at the moment with how fast his mind was racing over the day’s events.

Several good recipes later, right as Levi was shutting off his laptop for the night, Hanji opened his door and leaned against the door frame. She was still dressed in her blazer, although her bun had fallen most of the way out. 

“I realized I don’t have your number yet.” She said, sliding a hand up her face to rub at the corners of her eyes, dislodging her glasses in the process. She let out a sigh and let her hand fall. “Just finished up with a call in Japan. The woman’s a brilliant scientist, but she talks so fast. I had to ask her to repeat herself so many times.” Hanji sighed again and pulled out her cell phone. “Anyway. Your number.”

Levi read off his number, and his phone pinged immediately.

 _ >>Hello_  


“So what do you do exactly, Ma’am?” Levi asked, muffling a yawn with his fist and dropping his phone onto the bed.

“I’m a geneticist. I get government funding to research human reproduction.”

“So… you study sex?” He blinked.

She snorted, rolling her eyes dramatically. “No! Procreation, Levi. Procreation. Autosomal recessive inheritance, what role the mitochondrial genome plays, chromosomally mediated mtDNA replication errors, etc.” Seeing Levi’s blank look, she explained more simply. “I’m studying why pregnancies go wrong; deformities, mental illnesses, miscarriages, still-births… How much of that is genetic, and how can we stop it? So no, I don’t study _sex._ ”

“Oh.” Levi wasn’t quite sure what to say after that.

Hanji stared at him silently for an awkward few minutes. “That reminded me of the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Tomorrow,” she pointed at him dramatically, “I want breakfast ready by 8am. You need to have gotten completely ready for the day beforehand. That applies to every morning except for weekends. Then, breakfast is at 10, but you still gotta be ready before then. You don’t have any food allergies or diet restrictions, do you?”

Levi shook his head.

“Yes!” Hanji cried in relief. “Petra’s vegan, so I’ve been living off rabbit food for the past month. I’ll ask her to make her own meals so that you don’t have to stress about it. But back to food for us omnivores, I also want you to have lunch prepared by 12:30 on the days that I’m home, and dinner by 7pm. Basically, if you want a decent meal, you have to make it yourself. I’ll do my best to not eat out, or at least, to make sure I’m still hungry enough to eat whatever you prepare. Wait…” she trailed off. “Do you have a job? What’s your work schedule?”

“I work for an editing company? It’s mostly done from home, although on the first and last Friday of each month there’s an office meeting I have to go to.”

“Nice. I’ll get you a crockpot for the days you’ll be gone. Anything else you think you’ll need?”

“I don’t think so, Ma’am. Thank you though.”

Hanji made a dismissive hand gesture. “As for your other duties, just keep the house picked up, and clean once a week. You’re—”

“Just once a week?” Levi interrupted, shocked. Realizing what he did, he clapped a hand over his mouth and muttered a “sorry” from between his fingers.

She was silent for a moment, her eyes suddenly hard. “Don’t ever interrupt me, ok Levi?”

He slowly lowered his hand. “Yes, Mistress Hanji.”

Her brows furrowed a little bit. “You can just call me Hanji, you know. ‘Mistress Hanji’ is a mouthful. What I was saying though was, I have a standard rule for whenever I get a new sub; you’re on strict celibacy orders for the first week. No masturbating, no rubbing off on anything, none of it.”

“Yes Ma’am. May I ask why?” 

“It’s way too easy for these relationships to become purely about sex, so this makes it so that’s a little harder.” 

“It’ll make other things harder too,” Levi muttered without thinking.

Hanji cackled, causing Levi to flinch at the realization that he’d spoken out loud. 

“Things will be twice as fun next week, don’t worry.” She winked. “Anyway, I think that’s it for now? I’ll let you sleep now. See you in the morning Levi.” Hanji left with a small wave.

Levi yawned deeply, tugging his hair in frustration. Why did he have to start running his mouth when he stayed up to late? Letting out a groan, he quickly changed into pajamas, washed his face, flicked out the light and collapsed onto the bed, too tired to even crawl under the sheets before falling asleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
When his alarm went off at 8:45, Levi immediately hit snooze and dozed back off. It went off again 15 minutes later, and Levi almost hit snooze again before he realized that he had exactly an hour to get ready for the day and figure out what he could prepare for breakfast for Hanji. He sat bolt upright. After rushing through his shower and wasting a good 10 minutes stressing out about what clothes to wear (he wanted to make a good impression, damn it), Levi finally made it into the hallway only to realize that during the night he had not somehow magically figured out how to get back down to the kitchen and that he, still, was lost in Hanji’s house. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to Hanji.

 _ <<I'm not sure how to get to the kitchen from my room._  


Just as he shut the screen off, it lit back up with her reply.

 _ >>Did Petra put you in the blue and gray room? If so, it’s two lefts and a right to the stairs. Then go right._  


Levi sent a quick ‘thanks,’ and headed off. He only got turned around once, but he successfully made it to the kitchen, feeling like he deserved an award. Why did rich people have to have such damn confusing houses?

The kitchen was large and modern, with polished concrete countertops and stainless steel appliances. The cabinets were all made from the same light wood as the hardwood floor, and there was a set of double doors that led to an impressively stocked walk-in pantry. The refrigerator and freezer were industrial sized, and held a similarly sized amount of food as the pantry. Levi decided that, as grandiose as the kitchen seemed, it was love at first sight and that he would marry it.

As he was contemplating the wedding vows, Petra spoke up.

“Nice, isn’t it?”

Levi startled a bit, not having noticed her seated at one of the barstools at the breakfast counter.

“It’s beautiful.” He replied simply.

“That it is,” she agreed. “Hanji keeps a lot of food, even though she actually can’t cook to save her life. I swear, one time she burned water.”

At that moment, Hanji appeared, dressed in the same clothes as the night before, and her hair had completely fallen down by now, although the ponytail that had held it was still tangled in some of her hair and was resting uselessly against her shoulder.

“Heard you talking shit Petra.” Hanji said, muffling a yawn. “I can too cook. You just don’t like it.”

Petra rolled her eyes. “You only know how to make _noodles._ ”

Hanji frowned. “Hey, I made spaghetti surprise the other day. That was delicious, although someone refused to try it.” She threw a glare at Petra.

“Yeah, and that was just noodles and strawberry syrup.” 

“And sprinkles!” Hanji was offended that the greatest ingredient of her culinary masterpiece had been so easily forgotten.

“My point exactly.” Petra mimed out a mike drop.

Levi looked between them horrified.

“If you want a decent meal Levi, you’re gonna have to cook it yourself. But if you make yourself something, make enough for Hanji. She has disgusting eating habits and will die soon if she doesn’t change ‘em. Nobody want’s that now, right?” Before anybody could reply, Petra turned back to Hanji with an unidentifiable gleam in her eye. “Speaking of Hanji’s self-destructive habits, did you even sleep at all last night?”

“Erm… yes?” Hanji avoided eye contact in a way that made it clear that the answer was not, in fact, yes.

“We’ve talked about this!” Petra smacked her hands on the countertop. 

As Hanji sputtered to defend herself, going on about a potential breakthrough in her research, Levi began to rummage through the cabinets and refrigerator. He found an abundance of cauliflower and tomatoes, along with a full carton of eggs. Pulling all of those out onto the counter, he also grabbed some olives and grated parmesan cheese. 

“Ah, you found her emergency stash of animal by-products,” Petra quipped. 

Hanji’s eyes widened and she turned to Levi excitedly. “You’re making eggs? Yes! I haven’t had cooked eggs in a long time.” She leaned over and plucked one from the carton and quickly cracked it into a glass before gulping it down raw.

Levi, again was horrified. “What the…” 

Petra just laughed.

“It gives a really good energy boost. Don’t look at me like that, Levi.” Hanji smirked before depositing her glass in the sink. “Petra, could you make coffee?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Petra said, before catching herself with a smile. She was having a harder time breaking the ‘Ma’am’ habit than she thought she would.

After digging around a bit more, Levi pulled out an iron skillet and started simmering some olive oil in it. It took him several tries, but he eventually figured out how to set the oven to broil as well.

“So what are you making exactly?” Hanji sidled up to Levi, suspiciously eyeing the cauliflower he was dicing.

“A frittata. You had a lot of cauliflower, and it’s pretty easy to make, so…” he trailed off awkwardly. “Is that ok?” 

Her nose wrinkled a little. “I’m not usually too wild about cauliflower, but since you’ve started and Petra bought a whole lot, we can give it a try.”

Levi nodded slowly, committing that to memory while silently cursing himself. Of course, on his first day with Hanji, he would make a food she hated. This was just great. He tossed the cauliflower into the skillet a little more violently than needed, satisfied at the angry sizzle of the oil that resulted. Quickly dicing the tomato and olives, he threw those in as well before starting with the eggs. Hanji peered on as he separated four whites from their yolks, and when he beat the whites into stiff peaks, her hands slowly crept towards the little bowl of egg yolks. 

Levi cast a dark look over his shoulder. “I need those, Ma’am.” He actually didn’t need them; the recipe called for 4 egg whites and 6 whole eggs, but Levi didn’t want to see her gulp them down like a savage again, and since he was already cooking something she wouldn’t like… he felt free to change the recipe. It couldn’t get much worse anyway.

She pouted. 

“Hey Hanji, a bird could perch on that pout of yours,” Petra called teasingly from over near the coffee pot as she poured two mugs, an empty third one sitting off to the side. “You want some, Levi?”

“Yes please, with cream if you have it.” Levi slowly folded the seasonings, cheese, yolks, and whole eggs into the fluffy whites before pouring the the mixture overtop the vegetables and putting the whole concoction in the oven. 

Petra laughed. “We’ve only got dairy-free creamer, but there’s plenty of it cause Hanji’s coffee is the consistency of motor oil.” She pulled a little carton from the fridge, covered in some kind of tropical imagery and poured it generously into two of the three mugs.

“I will not tolerate this disrespect,” Hanji pouted again.

“I’m just teasing and you know it.” Petra slipped over and poked a thin finger into Hanji’s protruding bottom lip.

Hanji sputtered, but still wrapped her arms tightly around Petra’s waist and pulled her close. “Quit making me seem undignified in front of my new sub, ok dearest Petra?” Her voice was low and dangerous, contrasting eerily with her sickly sweet smile.

Levi shivered, hoping nobody was paying him enough attention to notice. When Hanji threw him a wink though, he flushed and interrupted their moment to try to save his pride. “Where are the plates and things? The frittata will be done in 5 minutes.”

Hanji pointed to a cabinet near the dishwasher and Petra slipped from her arms. “Silverware is in the drawer right below.”

As Levi set the table, Petra went around with everyone’s coffee. Hanji drank it black, which somehow was not a surprise, and Petra put in a disturbing amount of sugar in her own. Levi took a sip of his right before pulling the food from the oven and jerked back slightly in surprise. 

“Coconut?” He asked simply, turning to Petra for an explanation. 

She nodded. “Dairy-free creamer. It’s made with coconut milk.”

Levi hummed, putting it to the side and taking the frittata from the oven and setting it on a hot pad in the center of the table.

“Go grocery shopping today Levi. Ewrin will probably let Armin will take you, and you can get normal creamer, and whatever ingredients you need for the week.” Hanji sat down at the head of the table.

“Armin and Erwin?”

Petra explained quickly, setting a bowl of berries down at her seat. “He’s Erwin’s slave; they live a few minutes away. Same neighborhood though.”

“Erwin and I are old friends. Armin usually goes shopping today, so I’ll ask Erwin if he can give you a ride.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” An awkward silence settled over the table. 

Hanji finally turned to look at him. “Are you planning on serving the food anytime soon Levi?” The look in her eye made it clear what his answer should be.

“Oh, yes Ma’am, sorry Ma’am,” he startled. Levi cursed himself silently again. Not only did he pick a recipe with fucking cauliflower and then change the egg consistency with extra yolks, he’s letting it get cold on the table which will only make it worse.

She chuckled. “It’s fine, today’s your first day. You’re still trying to figure me out. I won’t be too hard on you.” She winked at him, and his cheeks pinked slightly.

After scooping Hanji’s food onto her plate, he held his breath, waiting to see her reaction. Hanji forked a piece of the frittata and quickly shoved it into her mouth, letting out a moan. A very distracting moan. A moan that—Levi cut off that train of thought quickly. 

“This is delicious Levi. Thank you.” She smiled, her cheeks bulging slightly from the food in her mouth like a chipmunk.

Petra was smirking at him from across the table and Levi silently pleaded with her not to say anything. 

“Hey Hanji, I think Levi likes the noises you make…” She trailed off suggestively, the little brat, settling back into her seat to watch the show.

Levi felt another blush rise on his cheeks.

Hanji turned to him with a slight leer. “Oh really?” She hummed again, a little lower this time. 

His eyes widened. “P—please…?” He couldn’t get the rest of the question out. 

“Please what?” Hanji leaned forward, eyes darkening.

“Please don’t tease me during breakfast Ma’am? Your food will get cold.” 

She let out a laugh. “You’re right. Food first, teasing later. Speaking of,” she cast a quick glance at her watch, “Armin goes shopping at noon, and it’s 10:30 now. I’ll text Erwin, and then you can give me a bath.”

Levi’s eyes widened again. Give Hanji a bath? He was fucked.

Petra was just smirking at him, laughing to herself at his predicament.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Breakfast was finished all too quickly, and Levi was currently alone in the kitchen washing dishes. Petra had gone out for a run, and Hani told Levi to meet her in her room when he was done. After seeing his blank look, she’d given a little smile and told him how to get to her room.

Once he stuck the last plate in the dishwasher, it was too easy for him to find it. He knocked on the door, and Hanji immediately called out for him to come in. 

The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he slowly creaked the door open. The room was larger than his own and filled with the same bookcases as the living room, only a quick glance told him that there were mostly psychology and anatomy books on these shelves. The bed was massive, with a thick black comforter, and crisp white sheets and decorative pillows. It looked made to be disheveled, and Levi felt a small rush of excitement at the prospect.

“I’m in here.” Hanji called, voice carrying from a slightly open door off to the side of a messy desk.

He slowly padded over and pushed the door completely open.

The first thing he saw was white everywhere. The tiles, the floor, the bathtub. The bathtub…

Hanji was reclining in the bathtub, wet hair spilling over her bare shoulders, submerged mostly in soft pink bubbles. She was smiling at him, one arm holding out a bottle of shampoo in his direction. “Come on, Levi.” 

The tile was cold under his feet as he walked towards her, although as he got closer, he could feel the warmth from the water in the tub; it must be incredibly hot.

“Wash my hair?” It sounded like a question, but Levi knew it wasn’t. 

“Yes Ma’am,” he replied quietly, taking the bottle from her and squirting a bit of the sparkly orange soap into his hand. It smelled flowery, but not too sweet, and a quick glance at the label said it was jasmine. Levi decided that jasmine was his favorite scent in the world. 

He rubbed the shampoo into his hands before slowly rubbing them into Hanji’s hair. It was softer than he’d expected it to be, and rather slippery. As his fingers rubbed at her scalp, she let out a hum of appreciation, similar to the teasing one in the kitchen although it was clear that this time it was unintentional. 

They were silent for a long time, each lost in thought. Levi wondered how much of her Hanji was planning on making him wash. He wouldn’t complain a bit, although it might make his abstinence week much more difficult. There was no denying that Hanji was beautiful though. Her hair and eyes were the same shade of brown, and her skin was tan—naturally, judging by how far down on her chest the tan traveled, and although the bubbles obscured most of her body, Levi would happily bet the rest of her was the same caramel color. Her nose was prominent and hooked, her lips thin but long. A thick smattering of freckles covered the tops of both her shoulders, and there was a dark birthmark on the side of her neck, right where it met her shoulder. Levi kind of wanted to put his mouth on it.

“I’m going to Germany next week,” Hanji said, pulling him from his thoughts of lips on damp skin. “If you want to stay home, you can. But if you want to come along, I need to know by tonight. It won’t be too exciting, ‘cause it’s mostly for work, but if you come, we can take a couple days after the trip to just enjoy Munich.” 

Levi was shocked. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, why not? Again, if you want to stay home, or need to for your own work, that’s fine. I can arrange with Erwin to have him check on you every now and then, or let Armin give you a ride whenever you need one.” She sank a little lower in the tub.

“No, no I’d love to go to Germany. Please take me with you?” He spoke fast in his excitement, causing her to chuckle.

“Ok then. I’ll call the airlines today. Now you should go get your shoes on. Armin will probably be here soon.” She slid the rest of the way underwater, completely submerging herself into the bubbles. 

When Levi was most of the way to the door, he heard the water splashing and turned around. He immediately stiffened at the sight. Hanji had stood completely from the tub and was facing the window behind it, giving him a full view of her wet back. His eyes followed the droplets of water as they raced down the curve of her spine only to get caught in the swell of her ass, which was just as tan as he’d suspected. 

Levi gulped and practically bolted from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing is for the weak, and I'll do it after I eat breakfast.
> 
> Cauliflower Tomato Frittata recipe: http://ifood.tv/south-american/54875-cauliflower-tomato-frittata

**Author's Note:**

> As with every one of my other works in progress, my updates on this will be sporadic because I am in college and work three jobs, but comments and kudos are definitely appreciated (and oftentimes wonderful motivators!)


End file.
